This invention relates to an apparatus for arranging the obverse and reverse sides of bills or the like which is used as an internal mechanism of bill handling machines such as bill depositing and dispensing machines and bill arranging machines.
As a conventional apparatus for arranging the obverse and reverse sides of bills or the like, a mechanism is known in which bills or the like with their obverse and reverse sides in a mixed state are distributed into two conveying passages by means of a distributing device operated on the basis of the results of discrimination of the obverse and reverse sides in a discriminating section provided midway along a conveying passage. In one conveying passage the bills or the like are conveyed as they are, while in the other conveying passage the bills or the like are inverted by means of an inverting device provided at an intermediate portion thereof before they are allowed to join said one conveying passage, thereby arranging bills or the like so that their obverse and reverse sides conform with each other (Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 75392/1982 etc.)
In the aforementioned conventional apparatus for rearranging bills or the like, those on the obverse state are sorted from those in the reverse state and are caused to pass along different conveying passages. Since an inverting mechanism is provided in one conveying passage, however, it is difficult to accurately control the time required in the two types of process for arranging said bills after they pass the respective conveying passages and converge. Accordingly, it is difficult to set a fixed conveying interval for bills or the like and a conveying order, and it is impossible to secure continuous and smooth handling. Furthermore, the handling speed declines due to the presence of the inverting device, and the overall apparatus becomes complicated and large-sized owing to the arrangement of the two conveying passages, distributing mechanism, inverting mechanism, etc.